


Azul, felino, y ligeramente asustado.

by Rea_LF



Series: 1930 AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_LF/pseuds/Rea_LF
Summary: Viñeta corta por el aniversario de la Entente.





	Azul, felino, y ligeramente asustado.

Arthur se desliza del pecho de Francis hasta poner la espalda en la cama, porque siente que sin el adecuado soporte saldrá volando hasta la estratósfera. Le tiemblan hasta las pestañas, y jamás se lo admitirá a sí mismo (ni hace falta) pero podría morirse en ese instante y sería feliz.

Cuando recupera el aliento, se gira hacia el francés, que le mira con media sonrisa terriblemente seductora, respirando con fuerza. Arthur le mira intensamente antes de acercarse y besarle lento y profundamente, y baja la mano hacia la erección que aún mantiene.

—¿De dónde has salido? —susurra contra sus labios cuando se separa— ¿Qué me has hecho?

Francis sonríe con los ojos cerrados, siguiendo con la cadera los movimientos de Arthur, y se permite a sí mismo disfrutar el momento con el sentimiento además del deseo, sin reparar mucho en el hecho, pero tampoco queriendo pensar mucho en ello.

Tal vez Arthur Kirkland podía ser algo más que una aventura para él.

La luz tenue de la lámpara con la camisa de Arthur aún sobre ella ilumina el orgasmo de Francis, repentino e intenso.

Arthur, el guarro, se limpia la mano contra las sábanas, y se dispone a levantarse a buscar alguna toalla o algo parecido pero la mano de Francis le detiene.

Arthur se gira y unos ojos azules, felinos y ligeramente asustados le miran de soslayo.

—No te vayas.

—No iba a hacerlo —el británico se sienta a lado de la cama, deseando haberse puesto al menos los pantalones.

Francis se muerde los labios, como si quisiera frenar las palabras que están por salir.

—Creo que tengo miedo —susurra en francés, ruborizándose un poco por lo patético de la oración.

Arthur suspira, le empuja dentro de la cama y se acuesta a su lado, apagando la maldita luz de una buena vez, porque le hace sentir expuesto.

Le acaricia el cabello suavemente, dejando que se acomode sobre su pecho. El contacto le da calor, la piel se pega contra la suya y le duele además que le clava la barbilla en el esternón, y con todo, ahora mismo no se le ocurre un lugar mejor que ése.

—No puedo prometerte que estarás a salvo —le dice el inglés al oído, deseando usar su labia para decir una mentira piadosa y odiándose un poco por sentirse incapaz de mentirle a ese hombre.

Francis esboza una sonrisa melancólica que no se ve en la oscuridad, pero que Arthur siente a través de la piel de su pecho.

—Lo sé —el francés se incorpora, y como si le hubiera leído la mente saca del cajón de a lado una de las batas de seda que obviamente usa y se la tiende.

Arthur se la pone agradeciéndole el gesto.

—Tampoco puedo prometerte que no te tropieces por ahí si vas sin las gafas puestas, si de por sí eres torpe… —trata de quitarle hierro a la situación.

Francis pone los ojos en blanco y se ríe.

—Una vez, Arthur, una sola vez me los puse, para leer. Además, me quedan bien, como todo.

—Con una vez es suficiente,  _darling._

—¿Eso significa que no volverás a besarme?

Arthur se sonroja, pero no contesta, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

—No tienes que venir conmigo —murmura contra la tela, repentinamente avergonzado después de la atmósfera post orgásmica.

Francis sonríe con una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Quién va a evitar que te ahorres problemas? Te falta unos pocos para que tengas una crisis nerviosa que te obligue a regalarme tu coche.

—Van a tener que incendiarse las oficinas del Times para que eso ocurra —se ríe Arthur, volviéndose— O vas a tener que traer a mi madre desde Inglaterra. Probablemente el que termine con la crisis seas tú —le roza la nariz con la suya casi sin darse cuenta.

—¿Es igual de insufrible que sus hijos? —le besa la punta de la nariz, jugando un poco con su barba.

—Peor.

—Vaya, ¿es eso siquiera posible?

—Lo es, créeme.

—Valdría la pena si fuera la mitad de buena en la cama que tú —valora el francés.

—¡Iugh! —suelta Arthur, pateándole por debajo de las sábanas y buscando ahogarle con una almohada.

—Es un cumplido —suelta Francis entre risas.

—Gracias por la imagen mental —Arthur se cruza de brazos y se gira, porque al idiota además de asco le han dado celos.

—El que debería preguntar de dónde has salido soy yo, Arthur —suspira, mirando al techo— Yo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que viniste a ponerme la vida de cabeza.

Arthur se sonroja en la oscuridad y se gira hacia el costado.

—¿Ahora es que te avergüenzas? —se ríe suavemente— Si ni siquiera he comenzado a nombrar las cosas que me  _has hecho_ —hace énfasis en eso último— Empecemos nombrando lo que hiciste con la lengua…

—¡No! —grita el británico, abalanzándose sobre él y besándole con fuerza, no está claro si para callarle, por el agobio o porque simplemente le dieron ganas.

Probablemente una combinación de las tres.

—No voy a dejar que ningún hijo de puta te haga daño —susurra bajísimo con la cabeza ida, sueño y casi sin aliento.

—Lo sé —repite Francis, mientras clava la mirada en la oscuridad porque es precisamente lo que teme y por lo cual preferiría alejarse del inglés, porque sabe que alguien tan visceral como él sería capaz de cualquier cosa por impulso.

Por algún motivo que escapa a su comprensión, siente como si una fuerza inexorable lo empujara hacia él.

Y mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba esa adrenalina tan violenta, mezclada con algo más que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Tal vez lo descubriría pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeña escena perteneciente a La manos entintadas de Arthur Kirkland. Feliz aniversario (;


End file.
